El experimento 505
by Distroyer
Summary: Black Hat le ordena al Dr. Flug experimentar en animales para crear a la bestia más malvada posible pero conociendo los inventos de Flug, las cosas nunca salen como se esperan y termina siendo todo lo contrario.


**Este one shot participa en el concurso de fics del grupo de Villainous Fans en FB (Fecha límite: 06-julio-2017) Primera vez que le entro a un concurso xD pero aunque no gane igual quería escribir esto desde hace tiempo y al ver lo del concurso me motivó a escribirlo de una vez. Mejor tarde que nunca :) Tambien, obvio, primer fic que escribo de Villanos. Ahora que he comenzado en este fandom, no voy a parar xD  
**

 **Ahora tambien en Wattpad: miinness0ottaa**

* * *

El Dr. Flug siempre ha querido impresionar a su jefe creando algún invento o maquina malvada que en verdad funcionara pero siempre que hace el intento, el artefacto en cuestión termina siendo un total fracaso. Nunca funciona a la hora que le hace a Black Hat una demostración, o en todo caso no funciona de la manera esperada. En la peor de las situaciones, la "cochinada" como acostumbra llamar su jefecito a sus inventos, termina explotando.

Nuevamente ha ocurrido lo mismo. Flug corre de regreso a su laboratorio. Está aturdido, sucio y lleno de raspones y cortaduras que se pueden notar a través de su bata estropeada luego de la reciente explosión de su más nuevo invento. Revisa de manera apresurada los planos en busca de alguna falla, algún error, alguna equivocación en los números y en sus cálculos, cualquier cosa que no consideró con anterioridad y que pudo ser causante del fracaso pero no logra encontrar nada. Se rinde.

En otra lista aparte cruza una equis en el número de su invento, indicando con eso que es un invento inútil. Se toma un momento para echarle un vistazo con más atención a esa lista.

Invento 1 – Cañón laser X

Invento 1.0 – Rayo paralizador X

Invento 1.0.1 – Casco de invisibilidad X

Invento 1.0.2 –Segundo intento de cañón laser X

Invento 1.0.3 – Chicle dinamita X

Y la lista seguía…y sí, en definitiva lo del chicle fue una estúpida, estúpida idea. No pudo sentarse a comer nada durante tres semanas por el dolor de muelas. Flug soltó un suspiro frustrado. Justo entonces por el pasillo de afuera escuchó acerarse los pesados y apresurados pasos de Black Hat. Ya podía presentir que el jefe no estaba nada contento, sobre todo porque Flug se fugó en cuanto en inventó salió mal y dejó al otro solo en la sala encargándose de apagar el pequeño incendio.

-¡Flug! ¡Flug! ¡¿Dónde te escondes idiota?!

Flug tragó saliva segundos antes de que el jefe lo encontrara mientras pensaba "Black Hat ahora sí va a matarme". El susodicho tomó al doctor por el cuello de la playera y lo elevó hasta su altura, teniéndolo frente a frente. Black Hat mostró esos atemorizantes colmillos mientras le vociferaba maldiciones y en sus ojos se reflejaba el propio infierno. Flug sintió miedo de que su jefe lo golpeara.- ¡En la cara no, que soy actor!- Exclamó con mucho miedo en su voz.

-¡Ya estoy harto de tus estupideces, Flug! ¡Estoy hasta aquí!- Black Hat se indicó un límite imaginario en su propio sombrero, casi llegando al tope del mismo.

-¡Para la otra ahora sí me sale!-Prometió el doctor manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¡No habrá ningún "Para la otra" para ti! ¡Nunca puedes hacer nada bien, animal!...-Entonces Black Hat se detuvo en seco en sus reclamos, como si se hubiera percatado de algo en sus propias palabras.-Un momento…eso es… ¡Eso es!- Dejó caer el cuerpo del doctor al suelo sin importarle si se lastimó. Apenas le dio tiempo a Flug de sobarse el trasero cuando Black Hat ya le estaba dando órdenes de su próximo plan.- Tal vez he descubierto porque eres tan torpe Flug. Lo tuyo no son las maquinas. Debes tratar con algo diferente.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó este sin entender.

-¡Animales!- Exclamó frenéticamente.

-¿Animales?

-¡¿Acaso eres sordo o qué?!...Sí Flug, así es. Tal vez podrías experimentar en animales.

-Pero no comprendo. ¿Qué haría yo con los animales?

-Los animales son feroces por naturaleza. Si puedes llevar al máximo esa ferocidad, y su bestialidad, imagínate, tendríamos de nuestro lado a una fiera imparable, bajo nuestro control. - Black Hat pasó su brazo por los hombros de Flug y le planteó un paisaje imaginario delante de ambos.

-Pero… ¿Qué no tener un animal salvaje en casa es algo como…medio peligroso?

Black Hat rodó los ojos.- ¡Somos villanos, idiota! Sembrar peligro es lo que hacemos mejor. Así que más te vale ir buscando a ver que encuentras y más te vale que sea un animal que sí cause miedo.

Black Hat dejó el laboratorio y a su asistente pensando en que hacer ahora. Después de varios días de investigación, Flug decidió que el oso era un animal digno para su jefe y además "causaba miedo". Entraba en los requisitos. Al principio se planteó un león o un tigre pero Flug les tiene alergia a los felinos.

¿Pero ahora donde conseguía un oso? Lo más factible seria llevarse uno del zoo. Una noche se puso a trabajar para hackear el sistema de seguridad del zoológico de la ciudad y entrar sin ser notado. Flug estuvo paseándose con mucho sigilo por todo el complejo hasta encontrar el hábitat del oso pardo.

-Ay mamita…-Flug se congelo al observar como el enorme Grizzli dormía plácidamente dentro de su cueva. Se metió al hábitat. Respiró hondo y se puso manos a la obra. Sin querer en su camino pisó una rama y el sonido que hizo fue suficiente para despertar a la bestia. Esta lanzó un fuerte rugido al percatarse de la presencia de un extraño en su territorio. Flug casi se orina en sus pantalones pero reaccionó a tiempo para lanzarle un dardo tranquilizador. El oso cayo rápidamente bajo los efectos del dardo.

¿Ahora como se lo llevaría? Trato de jalarlo de una pata, de las dos patas, pero la criatura era demasiado pesada. Dentro de la cueva Flug alcanzó a oír los característicos sonidos del oso. O sea que había más de uno, pero el ruido de este otro no era tan potente. Se asomó buscando con la linterna, y se topó con la cría del Grizzli. O sea que era osa y solo cuidaba de su osezno, por eso se puso tan agresiva.

Una cría sería más fácil de llevar. Flug tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y salió de ahí. No diría que se sentía orgulloso por lo que hizo. Ahora era un ladrón, y todo por seguir las ordenes de Black Hat.

Ya de nuevo en casa Flug le inyectó al osito un suero azul. Funcionaria como los esteroides para darle un crecimiento más rápido y acelerar su adultez. Además de que una dosis de adrenalina le alteraría los sentidos para poner al máximo sus instintos salvajes. Al principio el suero solo tuvo un efecto adormecedor, así que lo dejó dormido en una canasta de mimbre y él hizo lo mismo.

Al día siguiente Flug juraría que el osito creció diez centímetros más que como lo vio ayer.- ¿Qué opina, señor? Aun así no pude traer al más grande.- Black Hat también estaba ahí y ambos observaban al animal sentado sobre sus patas traseras que se estaba comiendo unos arándanos frescos.

-¿Cuánto tardará en hacer efecto lo que le inyectaste?- Pareció impaciente.

-Aproximadamente un mes. Estaré evaluando su progreso, señor, no se preocupe.

-¡¿Un mes?! ¡¿Flug, no puede ser más rápido?!

-Lo siento jefecito, es lo más rápido que puede funcionar.- De nuevo Black Hat dejó la sala con una cara de desesperación en el rostro. Entonces Flug volvió a estar solo y sacó una grabadora de voz.- Día uno. El experimento: 5.0.5 presenta una pequeña alteración de crecimiento con el suero administrado.- Siguió observándolo comer. El pequeño también volvió a mirarlo mientras se llevaba otro arándano al hocico. Flug sintió mucha ternura al ver que era un osito muy adorable.

Los días transcurrían y el oso más crecía. Pronto ya no fue suficiente alimentarlo con un biberón, sino comprar muchos kilos de pescado y frutas secas para darle de comer.

A las dos semanas los dos villanos vieron un cambio inesperado en el oso. Su pelaje se tornaba de color azul como el suero que corría por sus venas. A ese punto la mitad de su cuerpo era de ese color y la otra mitad era normal.

El experimento, como era llamado hasta entonces, se sentía ya muy a gusto viviendo en la casa. Iba de un lado a otro con relativa libertad. Solo cuando se topaba a Black Hat en su camino era que el villano se enojaba viendo como el animal ensuciaba sus preciadas alfombras con las patas sucias o como iba tirando pelo y se lo dejaba pegado a los sillones.- ¡Sáquese de aquí oso puerco!- Lo corría dándole una patada por atrás y el oso salía huyendo a refugiarse con el doctor.- ¡Para eso me gustabas, ojala si como ensucias limpiaras!

-¡5.0.5!- Exclamaba Flug cada que veía a su experimento muy alterado.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Black Hat volvió a pegarte? - El oso se erguía y abrazaba al humano de las piernas para de esa forma pedirle protección. Ya estaba casi de su tamaño -Ya, ya, no pasa nada. Sana, sana, colita de rana, si no sanas hoy, sanarás mañana.- Y le sobaba donde había recibido la patada.- Ya sabes que al jefe no le gusta verte subido en los muebles, ya no lo hagas.- El oso asintió y una vez que se sintió mejor volvió a irse a jugar. Flug sacó su grabadora otra vez.- Día 15: 5.0.5 parece entender lo que se le dice. Probablemente es a causa del suero. Cada vez se vuelve más inteligente.- Flug por primera vez se sentía orgulloso por su logro, de verdad estaba viendo un progreso bueno. (En el sentido literal. Diría un progreso "malo" para puro deleite de Black Hat pero era mejor simplemente dejarlo como progreso y ya).

A veces Flug y el experimento salían a jugar al patio. El humano le lanzaba una pelota y el oso era capaz de atraparla con las patas. Se divertían mucho juntos.

Para la tercera semana su pelaje ya era completamente azul.- Si antes se veía raro, ahora se ve más peor.- Comentó el mayor de los villanos de brazos cruzados.

-Debo admitir que fue sorpresivo, pero parce ser solo un efecto secundario mínimo.- Dijo Flug.

En el transcurso de la cuarta y última semana, ambos esperaron en expectativa a llegar al día 30 desde que 5.0.5 se mudó con ellos para ver el cambio definitivo en su comportamiento feroz. De por si su altura ya superaba la de los dos.

Lo que ocurrió ese día fue que el oso se puso muy irritable y nervioso, con fuertes migrañas.

-¿Será que desatará su fiereza dentro de poco?- Preguntó Black Hat con emoción.

-Tal vez, pero estoy un poco preocupado.- Admitió Flug.

Pero al final la razón de sus malestares fue porque de su cabeza creció una pequeña pero linda flor amarilla.

-¡¿Una flor?!-Exclamaron ambos al ver como ésta brotó cual palomita de maíz desde adentro de su cráneo.- ¡¿Todo esto por una estúpida flor?!-Vociferó Black Hat.

-Inesperado pero tierno.- Documentaba Flug en su bitácora. Su jefe enfureció en ese momento y le lanzó la grabadora lejos de un manotazo.

-¡Idiota, me volviste a fallar! ¡Te lo advertí, Flug! ¡No habrá otra oportunidad!- Se volvió hacia el oso y lo arrinconó contra una pared mientras de sus manos emanaba una fuerza malévola de color verde. El oso chillaba por ayuda.

-¡Espere! ¡¿Que está haciendo?!

-¡Voy a destruir al oso! ¡No fue más que un experimento inútil!- Al oír eso, con mucho rencor, Flug se abalanzó sobre su jefe y lo tiró al suelo. Igualmente como hizo con él un mes atrás, lo agarró del cuello de su traje y lo zarandeó amenazadoramente.

-¡No es inútil! ¡Es el mejor experimento en el que he trabajado en mi vida! ¡Mi único y gran logro del que me siento orgulloso! ¡No voy a dejar que lo lastimes, Black Hat! ¡A mi puedes matarme si quieres pero a él no le tocas ni un solo pelo!- Lo exclamó con tanta ferocidad en su voz, y en sus ojos, aun cubiertos por sus gafas, mostraban un valor…heroico, uno que Black Hat nunca había visto. Todo su ser mostraba una tenacidad inquebrantable. Era la primera vez que Flug se enfrentaba así con él.- ¿¡Quién fue el que quiso un animal en casa en primer lugar?! Ahora sopesa las consecuencias!- Black Hat se sintió asqueado. Se volvió una masa viscosa delante de la mirada de Flug, que se distorsiono para librarse de su agarre y volvió a incorporarse ahora delante de él.

-Relájate ¿Quieres? No hablaba en serio.- Se sacudió su atuendo con las manos.- Flug pareció notar… ¿Miedo? En el tono de su jefe.- Quería ponerte a prueba.- Dijo. A Flug aun eso le sonó como una mera excusa.

-¿Entonces…puede quedarse?- Refiriéndose al oso.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro. Como sea.- Black Hat se apresuró a dejar el lugar.- Solo que no se la pase haciendo su cochinero aquí adentro.

Otra vez solo, pero Flug sintió dos enormes patas peludas abrazarlo con gratitud desde atrás por lo que hizo.- De nada 5.0.5.- Sonrió Flug conmovido. De cualquier forma, 5.0.5 aprendió a hacer los quehaceres de la casa para tener contento al jefecito.


End file.
